Those Magic Changes
by maraudler
Summary: Set in the 50's, Lily Evans sets off to a whole new world: University. A Marauders AU story which I hope you enjoy! :)


Ok, so this is the prologue for the fanfic I am starting to write. It's all about the Marauders (and Jily of course!) set in the '50s. There is no magic (sorry!), but hopefully it is still enjoyable to read! Please tell me if you like it, and would want to read more (granted this is basically just a build up for Lily going to Uni, and doesn't have much lead on the story I have in mind) :)

*Disclaimer* If you recognize a character, it is most likely not mine and belongs to the lovely Jo Rowling! This goes for basically any cultural or familiar name you see c:

* * *

The sun shone through the pale blue curtains, streams of light criss-crossing the carpet, radiating the room with daylights warmth. Ellen Evans sat on a cream sofa, steaming mug of tea in one hand and her batted reading book in another. She felt almost peaceful. Almost.

'Oi, Mum!'

The sound of light footfalls raced down the staircase and, sighing, Ellen carefully placed a slip of paper in the book, setting it down beside her. Before she had a chance to stand, her daughter had entered the room, pulling an oversized suitcase in her wake.

'I'm ready!' Lily beamed, tucking a strand of red hair behind her ear.

Ellen looked in affection, smiling at her. 'You look lovely, darling.' She rose from the settee. 'Everything's packed in the car, apart from your clothes, of course. You sure you're all set?'

'Yup,' Lily responded, swinging back on her heels. 'You can always send a package if I've left anything, though I'm _sure_ I haven't. So, can we go yet?' She swung a bag over her shoulder and promptly readied the case in the direction of the front door.

'Alright, alright. Just a few moments, dear.' Ellen stepped forwards and placed her hands on Lily's arms. 'I can't believe you're off to university. Petunia's off getting married and now you're leaving me.' She laughed softly, though Lily noticed the expression in her eyes.

'Oh, please don't be sad, Mum! We've had this conversation at least seven times in the past week.' At this, Ellen chuckled. 'I still _promise_ that I'll write all the time, whenever I can. And I've told you that Victoria has her own telephone! We can call each other every night, if you want.'

Lily's mother, slightly shorter than Lily herself, smiled as she listened. 'You're all grown up, Lily. What happened to the little girl that always told me stories about magic and thought that she could fly off of the swing-set?'

'I'm still here.' Lily said. She released her grip from the handbag and wrapped her arms around her mother. She smelt like freshly cut grass and laundry, just the same as always. 'I'm just going to university, Mum, that's all.'

Ellen gave Lily a squeeze and pecked her forehead lightly. 'I know, darling, I know.'

After a moment, she let go and picked up the suitcase.

'Right, then. Get in the car; we've a long journey ahead! I'll find the keys.'

Lily beamed and, grabbing her bag, practically skipped across the cream carpet and into the hallway. After slipping on her shoes, she opened the glass door and walked out into the sunshine. Parked alongside the road stood a navy Standard 8, gleaming in the morning light, and, carefully, Lily climbed in.

She rolled down the window and let the cool September breeze wash over her face, softly humming a song she'd recently heard on the radio. She was quite certain it was called 'Hound Dog'.

The sound of a click caught Lily's attention, and she turned round to see her mother walking towards the car, dragging the suitcase and jingling a ring of keys.

After stuffing the case into the back, Ellen settled into the driver's seat.

'Just went to the toilet. As I say, it's a long journey.' She said, turning the key. The engine rumbled to life, and, in moments, they were off, driving down the street.

Lily looked back at her home for the last time in what would be months, watching until it was no longer in sight. She sat back and faced forward, houses and trees sliding out of her view. This year will be better, she told herself. And she really believed it, too.


End file.
